Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile client devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, and tablets, can be used to track a user's location. This location tracking frequently occurs using the coordinates obtained through the global positioning system (GPS). As an example, a mobile client device may plot a route from point A to point B using a map, track progress along the route by tracking the location using GPS coordinates, and provide directional navigation guidance depending on the progress along the route (e.g., a directional arrow that overlays a route on a user interface).
Where a very precise relative location is required, a mobile client device may communicate with proximity beacons placed within the environment, such as a Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) beacons. This communication can be used by a mobile client device to determine its proximity to the proximity beacon. Such beacons can be used alone or in concert with GPS coordinates to aid a mobile client device in performing such tasks as tracking the location of a lost item, displaying an alert when something important is nearby, or tracking a user's location.
Sometimes, when a user is at a venue, such as a concert, sports stadium, park, zoo, museum, theme park, etc., their experience would be enhanced if they were provided personalized content at certain geographic locations within the venue, real-time updates of activity within the venue, dynamic content about various geographic locations within the venue that is recorded by other patrons or monitoring devices within the venue, or the ability to retain images of gathered information throughout their traversal of the venue.